


Différence de taille

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [84]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Humor, Footvent Calendar Day 8, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Philipp n'était pas petit !





	Différence de taille

Différence de taille

  
Il n'était pas petit ! Il était grand !

  
C'était ce que Philipp se répétait depuis son enfance, et ce n'était sûrement pas Xabi qui allait lui dire le contraire. Alonso lui avait tapoté la tête après son premier doublé en Bundesliga en lui disant qu'il commençait à grandir. Mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui l'avait énervé, non, ce qui l'avait énervé était que Xabi l'avait ensuite placé sur ses épaules pour l'humilier par rapport à leur différence de taille, qui plus est devant tous les autres. Thomas avait fini tordu à cause de sa crise de rire, Manuel essayant veinement de le calmer, pendant que Bastian prenait des photos (enflure). Alors maintenant, Philipp devait se rassurer et prouver à Xabi qu'il n'était pas petit.

  
''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fipps ?'' Xabi avait encore un sourire narquois sur son visage

''Te prouver que je ne suis pas petit.''

''Pourquoi veux-tu me prouver un mensonge ?''

''Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Petit.''

''J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire, Philipp, combien de tête avons-nous de différence ? Vois la réalité en face Fipps, tu te trouves dans la catégorie des petits.''

  
Philipp grinça des dents, il devait lui prouver le contraire, alors il attrapa le col de la veste de Xabi, et en poussant sur la pointe de ses pieds, il posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Alonso, avant de le frapper pour l'avoir insulté. Il n'était pas petit !

  
Fin


End file.
